Cabalgando Hacia el Infierno
by caty200065
Summary: Sam esta destrozado por la muerte de Dean, no sabe que hacer, en un momento de debilidad encuentra la luz que necesita para salir adelante y tomar una desicion que puede ser definitiva.


Un fanfic de estos hermanitos que me traen loquita, hace solo un par de meses que los veo pero sus capítulos me han acompañado

Un fanfic de estos hermanitos que me traen loquita, hace solo un par de meses que los veo pero sus capítulos me han acompañado en momentos importantes y por a,b,c razones me llegaron aun mas con sus historias y ese amor tan grande que trasmiten en pantalla y que me hacen recordar lo importante que es tener lazos así de fuertes con tus hermanos, familia y amigos. A todos ellos les dedico este Fic.

Este Fiz estará animado por la canción Viva la Vida de Coldplay.

_Dean noooooo!!..._

Sam estaba destrozado, su hermano yacía en el suelo devorado por ese horrendo animal endemoniado, sus colmillos desgarraban el corazón del ser que mas amaba en ese mundo: su hermano, su único hermano Dean.

_Por qué!!..._El pobre Sam lloraba de impotencia mientras su cuerpo era apretado contra la pared de aquella casa.

I used to rule the world

**Yo solía gobernar el mundo  
**_seas would rise when I gave the word_

**haciendo crecer los mares con mi palabra  
**_now in the morning I sleep alone_

**ahora por la mañana duermo solo  
**_sweep the streets I used to own._

**barriendo las calles que solía poseer.****  
**

La demonia Lilith lo miraba con desprecio, primero sería Dean y luego planeaba acaba con Sam, pero en ese momento al lanzar su fugaz ataque contra él, sintió como la sangre le hervía, como sus poros se cerraban y un ahogo de muerte aparecía ante sus ojos, horrorizada salió del cuerpo que antes ocupara Ruby.

_Que!!_

I used to roll the dat

Solía tirar el dado  
_feel the fear in my enemies eyes_

**sintiendo el miedo en los ojos de mis enemigos  
**_listen as the crowd would sing:_

**escuchando como la muchedumbre cantaría:  
**_"Now the old king is dead,_

**"Ahora el viejo rey ha muerto  
**_long live the king!"_

**¡larga vida al rey!".****  
**

Dean!! Gritó el hermano mas joven asustado, pues Dean, en el suelo cubierto de sangre, ya no respiraba y permanecía inmóvil. Sam lo tomó entre sus brazos como si aquel momento deseara olvidarlo para siempre y entre sollozos notó que su hermano se había ido. Volvió a gritar con aún mas rabia y odio, notando como las pupilas de Dean lo trasladaban a otro mundo, uno de horror, uno de pesadilla, un lugar que nunca debió conocer: el infierno se alzaba ante sus ojos y su hermano Dean en medio de todo atado de manos y pies, colgando hacia una especie de caldera invierno pidiéndole, gritándole, implorando que lo sacara de allí. Para Sam fue demasiado y se desmayó.

_One minute I held the key_

**Sostuve la llave un momento**_  
next the walls were closed on me_

**después las paredes se cerraron para mí**_  
and I discovered that my castles stand_

**y descubrí que mis castillos estaban construidos**_  
upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand._

**sobre pilares de sal, y pilares de arena.****  
**

Pasaron días y el joven aun no salía del shock de saberse solo en el mundo. Sam no comprendía porque no pudo salvarlo, porque él siempre debía ser el salvado, al que las personas debían proteger. Por qué sucedía eso? Le parecía cruel y egoísta, y de pronto lo comprendió, entendió que él había sido maldito, y que quizás esa maldición tendía a manifestarse así. Con esto en la cabeza tomó sus cosas y huyó de Bobby que muy consternado lo mantenía fieramente vigilado.

Tenía que encontrar a Dean aunque tuviera que cruzar al mismo infierno, para ello era capaz de todo, de romper sus promesas, de vender su alma si eso le devolvía la de su hermano.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

**Escucho sonar las campanas de Jerusalén**_  
roman cavalry choirs are singing_

**los coros de caballería romana cantando**_  
be my mirror, my sword, my shield_

**son mi espejo, mi espada, mi escudo**_  
my missionaries in a foreign field_

**mis misioneros en un campo extranjero**_  
for some reason I can't explain_

**por alguna razón no puedo explicar**_  
once you go there was never,_

**una vez vas no encuentras nunca**_  
never an honest word_

**nunca una palabra honesta**_  
that was when I ruled the world._

así era cuando gobernaba el mundo.

Visitó demonios poderosos que casi lo matan, fue a videntes y visitó cazadores, buscando la manera de ingresar en el mismo infierno. Pero agotado y exhausto se daba cuenta que sus esfuerzos no servían y que parecía alejarse cada vez mas de Dean.

En un motel con la luz de los primeros rayos colándose por la ventana se sintió consumido, no quería seguir viviendo y lentamente sin pensarlo comenzó a deslizar una daga sobre su muñeca derecha, apretando conforme la deslizada.

Su atención se centró entonces en la puerta, alguien llamaba insistentemente, primero pensó en Bobby pero sabía muy bien que él estaba de casería. Se decidió a abrir solo con la esperanza de que afuera estaba Dean y que con una sonrisa y algunos moretones le anunciara su llegaba, luego tomarían unas cervezas y olvidarían lo tenebroso de aquellos días.

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

**Fue el viento malo y salvaje**_  
blew down the doors to let me in_

**el que tiró las puertas para dejarme entrar**_  
shattered windows and the sound of drums_

**rompiendo ventanas y sonando los tambores**_  
people couldn't believe what I'd become._

**la gente no podía creer en lo que yo me había convertido.**__

Revolutionaries wait

**Los revolucionarios esperan**_  
for my head on a silver plate_

**mi cabeza en una placa de plata**_  
just a puppet on a lonely string_

**sólo una marioneta en una cuerda**_  
ah, who would ever want to be king?_

oh, ¿quién desearía ser rey?

Pero la persona en la puerta era una joven, morena, calculaba tendría su edad, quien lo miraba fijamente como incómoda y perturbada. Sam iba a cerrar de golpe pero la muchacha mencionó un nombre que no había oído en bastante tiempo: Ruby

Luego la chica le explicó que nadie lo ayudaría a cruzar al infierno, ya que él era el anticristo.

Sam la observó con cuidado, quería saber que no se trataba de una broma o una loca.

La joven entonces sacó un pedazo de papel que decía con letras claras:

Para Sam, por favor léelo...

Sam lo tomó entre sus manos y el mensaje, hecho por Ruby decía claramente como podía sacar a Dean del infierno, pero la manera de hacerlo era tan oscura que Sam dudaba conforme pasaba las letras de las intenciones de esa misiva que le enviaba la demonio.

Entonces se dedicó a interrogar a la chica que estaba sentada en frente de él.

_Lo leíste? Le preguntó curiosa ella..._

_Si, dime quien eres..._ Sam tenía poca paciencia y un fulgor color plata se asomaba fieramente en su mirada.

_Yo no soy nada ni nadie, he venido aquí porque ella me lo pidió, vine a dejarte esto, pero no me importas tú o..._ (titubeó antes de decir tu hermano).

_O? A que te refieres?... como sabes de Dean, dime quien eres o te mataré._

_Matarme?_

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos, sin pudor, sin vergüenza se acercó hasta casi sentir la respiración del Winchester menor. Él no retrocedió y mantuvo su mirada.

_Debo irme, allí está todo lo que necesitas saber. Déjame tranquila. Yo no vine a pelear tu guerra..._

La muchacha se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sam se paró rápidamente y llegó antes que ella cerrándole el paso.

_Sam... me parece que no deberías hacer eso..._

_Como te llamas... yo debo saber porque estás aquí._

_Ruby me lo pidió le debo un favor sabes .Yo soy alguien de tu pasado, de tu presente y de tu futuro, soy aquello por lo que vives, por lo que luchas, soy y existo gracias a ti, pero hoy estuviste a punto de terminarme. Por eso escogí este momento, por eso vine a verte ahora, porque necesitaba saber porque tú, la persona escogida para guiar a un ejercito de demonios iba a acabar tristemente con su vida._

_Que significa todo eso? _

Sam estaba perplejo.

La niña le mostró el rasguño que se había hecho anteriormente con el cuchillo.

_Tu hermano esta en el infierno, yo lo he visto, está ahí pero su alma no se ha corrompido él es fuerte y aguantará lo necesario hasta que lo saques, confía ciegamente en ti y jamás se dará por vencido como tú casi lo haces hace unos minutos._

El muchacho deslizaba lágrimas por sus ojos, no sabia porque pero las palabras de ella calaban profundo en su corazón.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

**Escucho sonar las campanas de Jerusalén**_  
roman cavalry choirs are singing_

**los coros de caballería romana cantando**_  
be my mirror, my sword, my shield_

**son mi espejo, mi espada, mi escudo**_  
my missionaries in a foreign field_

**mis misioneros en un campo extranjero**_  
for some reason I can't explain_

**por alguna razón no puedo explicar**_  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

**sé que San Pedro no pronunciará mi nombre**_  
never an honest word_

**nunca una palabra honesta**_  
but that was when I ruled the world._

pero así era cuando gobernaba el mundo.

La joven le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Cuando Sam reaccionó y volvió a abrir la puerta nadie estaba por los alrededores.

La daga que le había quitado a Ruby ya no estaba. Una ligera sonrisa se asomó por sus mejillas, quizás si debía confiar en la misiva, aquélla información le daba las pautas para reclutar a demonios como aliados y empezar una guerra que tendría consecuencias muy nefastas pero que a la vez, lo reunirían nuevamente con su hermano.

_La Paz o la Guerra? Dean o la soledad?_

La decisión fue tomada y Sam solo tenía que ejecutar las órdenes que había recibido.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

**Escucho sonar las campanas de Jerusalén**_  
roman cavalry choirs are singing_

**los coros de caballería romana cantando**_  
be my mirror, my sword, my shield_

**son mi espejo, mi espada, mi escudo**_  
my missionaries in a foreign field_

**mis misioneros en un campo extranjero**_  
for some reason I can't explain_

**por alguna razón no puedo explicar**_  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

**sé que San Pedro no pronunciará mi nombre**_  
never an honest word_

**nunca una palabra honesta**_  
but that was when I ruled the world._

pero así era cuando gobernaba el mundo.


End file.
